


Three or Four Should Do It

by PippinPips



Series: Zombie Apocalypse 'Verse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Charles has a cricket bat, Charles is a BAMF, Cricket Bats are awesome, For reasons, Gen, L4D2, Not really Charles is cool like that, Zombie Apocalypse, because I'm cool like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the end of the world. When all hell breaks loose and Charles isn't quite ready for it, but at least a gag gift comes in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three or Four Should Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions about this 'verse, just ask me. I'll be more than happy to try to explain everything. 
> 
> And if I can't then I know I've failed. Ahaha
> 
> Anyways guys, thanks all of you who gave the first fic all the kudos and those of you who commented. Comments are like my favorite thing because then I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. So thank you!

Charles hears about it first. Though not in the, he has his TV on and the news reporter is talking about how most people are turning into cannibals. Actually he doesn’t exactly hear it the normal way. He is minding his own business typing on his laptop when he hears the gardener scream in his head. _What is that man doing? Oh God! His head! He can’t survive that! Why, why why?_ And then the gardener actually screams and Charles runs outside only to see that there are twenty of whatever his gardener had seen and they were all converging on the man.

 

It isn’t a pretty sight.

 

Charles isn’t proud of it, but he runs back into his house in search for something. He’s halfway down his hallway when he remembers the gag gift Tony got him for his sixteenth birthday. It should be in his bedroom, but then Marcy had told him weeks earlier that she moved it. Charles wracks his brain trying to remember where she said she had placed it, when the glass breaks. The sound of feet against the hardwood of his floor sends chills throughout him, freezing the air in his lungs. Instinctively he reaches out, a last ditch hope that maybe he can stop them. He powers do nothing. He can’t even grab one mind, though he can feel that there are six of them inside of his home.

 

His pulse jumps and his heart rams hard against his chest. The good thing is he started running before they actually can see him, and he’s up the stairs even before they hit the main foyer. Charles runs to the game room, it’s the only one he can think of that Marcy might have stored the gift. He wrenches open the door only to slam it shut. At that point, he’s pretty grateful for the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he pushes one of the heavier chairs against the door. He knows it won’t hold them forever; at least he’s pretty sure it won’t, and if it did being cooped up in the game room would only lead to death seeing as only Tony Stark seemed to be able to function mostly on a liquid diet.

 

Charles looks around the room trying to find it, when he lets out a gasp of relief. There it is the stupid cricket bat Tony bought him as a joke. He’s pulling the makeshift weapon off the wall when the thought smacks him hard. Tony, his good friend is in the city, the city where there is probably more than twenty of those things. Charles tries to remind himself that Tony has other powerful friends. Ones that can survive things like whatever is going on and probably get Tony out of it as well. The door busts open and there standing in the door way is the most disgusting thing he’s ever seen. It’s a woman with a gaping, bloody mouth, it’s almost like her jaw must be broken because Charles is fairly certain no human could keep their mouth that wide. She lurches forward, but she doesn’t walk towards him, instead she just bobs her upper body towards him and green _something_ flies from her mouth. The smell nearly doubles Charles over, but it isn’t until he sees what exactly what the green substance is doing to his floor that he jumps atop the pool table. He doesn’t even want to get close to the creature; it actually looks like if he does he’ll be more likely to be hurt. He would gladly take a gun to the creature, except his late step-father’s gun cabinet is not in the room, and to get to it he has to go past the spitting creature.  He hefts the cricket bat and steels himself. The idea of beating someone who used to be human in the face with a blunt object isn’t high up on the list of things Charles likes to do. Actually it isn’t anywhere on the list.

 

However, if he doesn’t then he’s pretty sure the next place the spitting woman is going aim for is where he’s standing. Charles takes a deep breath and launches himself from the pool table. He slams the wood hard against her skull. She reels back and he swings again. It takes three more swings to her head before she down for good. In the end there is blood on his face and he feels like his skin is crawling. What he needs is a bath, but with the creatures still crawling all over his childhood home, he knows that isn’t going to happen. Instead he wipes the blood off of him as best he can and races through his home. It’s big enough that he doesn’t run into too many of the creatures but with every one of them he feels his stomach roll as he bludgeons them to death. He doesn’t count, he can’t because then that means that this is actually happening.

 

Eventually Charles makes it to the room where Kurt had kept his guns. He’s pretty sure Marko never really went hunting or really even needed them, but Charles knows his way around a gun well enough. He pulls the shotgun down and stuffs his pockets with the shells. It’s not a comfortable weight in his hands, but isn’t unfamiliar either. Licking at his lips, Charles devises his best plan to collect whatever he needs to just survive outside because he knows alone he isn’t going to live long, he needs to find survivors. His hands shake a little as the thoughts go through his mind. Part of him is thankful his home is so large, but the other part hates it. He would rather have to just go to one place to grab everything he needs. Charles lets out a deep breath. What he needs to do is keep his head on his shoulders. He is one of the most brilliant men in the world and there is no reason why he shouldn’t be able to survive.

 

It takes him an hour and forty-five minutes to gather everything in which he learns a multitude of important things. One is that they always made noises for the most part. There was always some sort of noise made as the creatures made as he moved between them. Two was that he had to beat each and every one of them in the head or shoot them. Though if he could manage to just hit them with the cricket bat then he was better off. Three was that supplies is heavy and that he should only take the most necessary things. The forth was that he really, really needs a partner or a group to deal with everything because there were six times that a creature almost got behind him.

 

As he stumbles down his drive way, he doesn’t look at where his gardener is or maybe he’s stumbling along with the rest of them, Charles doesn’t really know. He thinks that maybe he isn’t doing too badly, and at least his abilities are more like a radar system. Though it does mean that he’s no longer going to be able to plan to study more about people like him. It’s something that Charles can’t think about right then because if he does then everything else will come crashing down as well. So, instead he keeps on going, guzzling water all along the way and hoping that he finds someone, really anyone though he’s leaning towards people he knows, to try to make it through whatever this is.

 

He’s not quite sure exactly what he’s part of, is it history in the making or is history over because everyone is eventually going to become one of those things. Charles also hates the fact that he’s on a very steep learning curve where failing can actually lead to death. He keeps his pace and thanks his schooling for the fact that he was on the track teams. While he hasn’t quite kept up the regiment, there is at least the fact that he hasn’t lost it all. It’s something he’s glad he has, but he knows that it’ll only keep him so long. Charles goes in search of civilization and maybe someone is alive. He thinks back on Tony on people who might be like him, and hopes he’ll at least run into on.

 

One month and one day, after his gardener was brutally attacked and Charles basically fought his way out of his own mansion, he finds Erik Lehnsherr. By this point Charles has been in seven different groups of survivors all who eventually leave him or he leaves them for reasons of personality differences and they’re just all around creeped out by him. Erik just looks at him, chainsaw in hand, and asks him if he knows anywhere that he can get some gas for his weapon. Luckily he can just do that, and it’s the start of a rather workable partnership.


End file.
